


Be my Valentina-Smut for valentine's day

by NastyRatBoy



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Humilation, M/M, Myerhees - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shame, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Yaoi, careing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyRatBoy/pseuds/NastyRatBoy
Summary: Valentine's day is only a marketing trick to sell as much flowers, cards and chocolate as possible, isn't it? Being certain it is Michael gets himself into a situation that shows him how high exactly his level of embarrassment can go.





	Be my Valentina-Smut for valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Some kinky smut for valentine's day :) I apologize for my poor english, it isn't my first language and I've got no beta reader^^'  
> Hope you all enjoy it, though!
> 
> If you're not into crossdressing and/or other tagged topics pls don't read. You have been warned :P

The heat rushing into his cheeks got worse and worse the longer he eyed himself in the large mirror, but though he couldn't get himself to look away. It was large enough to reflect his whole body, from his with two pink ribbons decorated hair all the awkward way down to the pastel rose pumps. His gaze got caught on his eyeshadow rendered eyes again, and while blinking repeadly watching the thick, dark fake lashes flutter, he wondered for the millionth time how the hell it could’ve went so far. His gaze traveld down to his lips and even when every single cell of his body screamed and squirmt in embarrassment, he had to admit Bubba did a great job with the make up. It wasn’t as smeared and clumsily applied as it was on one of his masks, no, it was neat and perfectly matched to his features. „For brown eyes you can use blue or green or goldish shades oooor brown as well.“, the buff guy had taught him, proudly showing off his huge palette of various different colors and shades of eyeshadow. It looked as if someone took a rainbow, splitted it in every single diversity of a shade and put it into that small, squary case. Though Bubbas stern insisting that a mix of blue and green would look absolutely stunning on him, Michael had fortunately managed to convince him to use the mentioned goldish shades. Now his eyes were embedded into a smoke like frame of bright and slightly shimmery gold getting darker and darker at the edges, ending in a soft tone of brown. The eyeliner Bubba had drawn couldn’t be more exact. It perfectly framed his lid ending in a decent pointy tip at the outside edge of his eyes and he remembered Bubbas concentrated gaze while doing it, the tip of his tongue slightly sticking out between his lips. On top were the feather like, black fake lashes with three tiny, twinkling rhinestones on each of them, glued over his actual lashes. Who in hell puts glue on their eyes??!

Letting his gaze shift to his lips again, the demon wondered how intense colors were able to change the vision of something. Bubba chose a soft coral shade, telling him with skin so pale as his everything dark would make him look like a bad tarted up corpse. The guy must know, huh? On top of the discreet lipstick his wanna be stylist had put a layer of shiny gloss, making his lips look full and wet. Now he knows why woman used to smear these glossy substances onto their lips. It was slightly uncomfortable, making his lips feel like a thick layer of oil was sticking to them, but damn he would definitely want to kiss such a mouth. Trailing his eyes over his cheekbones, he inspected the result of the contouring again. He would’ve never thought a little bit of dark and bright shading would make his features look so…so present. As if he had been a 2D projection before, being a 3D model now with depths and highlights. Bubba managed to accent his cheekbones in a way it made him look like one of these roman statues, not to speak of his nose and chin. If not cannibalistic butcher, Bubba would’ve been an absolute high-flyer as a make up artist and the ladies would’ve loved the big, giggling softie. All in all the make up would’ve looked totally enchanting, beautiful even…on a woman! Not on him!

Feeling burning shame radiate through his veins, his eyes traveled lower, staring at his upper body still in disbelieve that he was really doing this. The white fabric of his top stretched over his chest so tight, he was sure it would rip into shreds if he tensed his shoulders just a bit too much. Not only was it too tight, but also too short. It ended right over his narvel leaving a fair ammount of pale skin displayed until the hem of the skirt wrapped around his hips ended it. Yes, a skirt. Make up and a top tight as a second skin obviously wasn’t awful enough…The skirt was equally short as the top, continuing the motto of his outfit without any mercy. At least it wasn’t as thight as the shirt. The fabric was light and airy, looking like pink cotton candy. Something one of the big breasted protagonists in one of those overdone adult comics would wear. It granted absolutely no protection to his lower section and he could’ve as good as wore nothing, at least it felt like.

Turning around a critical look eyed his backsite. The skirt indeed was cut very curtly, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, the thin pink fabric barely covering his ass where another piece of fabric threatened to drive him crazy. How were woman able to wear these tight, lingerie laced slips the whole day without going on a killing spree??! Sure they had less to stuff into the small ammount of fabric as him, but even then Michael wasn’t able to imagine these things as comfy. The edges slightly squeezed into the flesh of his cheeks, not to mention the squeezing in the front! Maybe he could use the damn thing to strangle his lover later who was the perverted creator of this outfit.

With that thought in mind and the level of shame steadily building into unknown heights, his gaze traveled down his legs, covered in white, translucent overknee socks down til the pastel rose pumps wich already killed him. His legs just weren’t, really weren’t meant to be cladded into something like this, looking way too masculine to fit the picture and those shoes? Oh, god those shoes!! Again, he wondered how woman were able to wear them the whole day without going insane or stabbing someone into the eye with the heel. And how were they able to walk in these hellish things?? It always looked so easy, some even ran in them and he took only one careful step and almost broke his ankle. Sighting deeply the demon was curtain he would break his neck before he was even able to leave the room.

Leaving the room…Oh, he would’ve given anything to make the walls just get closer, closer and closer until they would smash him, but that wouldn’t happen. Nothing would be able to get him out of this damn situation he maneuvered himself into. If he had only shut his mouth, if he had only remained silent and muted his snotty side, he would‘ve been fine now, wearing his beloved mechanic suit and not this outfit every barbie girl would love. But he hadn’t, he hadn’t and he lost. **LOST** and that especially against Jason! It had been so stupid, such a simple minded thing he would’ve never guessed was able to throw him into such a burning sea of embarrassment and shame. What they’ve done? They betted. A simple and totally minor bet, so innocent, yet so fatal…for him.

Valentine’s day was nearing and the demon couldn’t care less, but Jason cared and he drove him crazy. If you would’ve gave him arrows and wings, the lifing dead curtainly could’ve go through as cupid. He ran around, so nervsawing happily, humming any stupid love songs that made Michael want to throw up. Also he did plans, plans what they would do on that day, being all mysterious about different details, while trying to poisen the demon with the same lovey-dovey virus that possesed himself. One evening, Michael wasn’t able to hold back anymore. He enjoyed the mostly calm and silent life at the camp and Jason violently disturbed it with his slushy fuss. He couldn’t even remember what exactly he had said, rambling in a rapid fit of annoyence, but it must’ve been something like „ _Anyways it’s all a marketing trick to make idiots buy flowers and chocolate_.“ He rembered Jason pouting, saying in a sulky voice that it indeed was an old tradition and not at all just a trick. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and suddenly it blurted out of him before he had the chance to think it through. „Let’s bet. If it’s just a trick you finally get off my back!“, he suggested and afterwards Jasons instant approval should’ve been a warning sign. His lover asked what he would get if he was right and out of unimaginativeness and tired of the topic the demon just winked at him, telling him he would get anything he wanted. Had he known what exactly Jason had in mind, he would’ve never said a word!

The quiet knock on the door and the muffled question if everything was ok made him almost jump out his skin. „I’m fine! Leave me alone!!“, he outright screeched, immediately wanting to slap his face because of the high pitch. He so wanted to just tell Jason he wouldn’t do it, but the rotting giant had won fairly and gambling depts are honor depts. On wobbly legs the demon made his way to the door followed by loud clicks every time his heels hit the floor. He pressed his palms against the solid wood, trying to swallow the thick lump inside his throat without much success. They haven’t even started now but it felt as if he already was covered in sweat, his body burning with humilation. Why was Jason wanting him to do that? Why by everything unholy **THIS**? Damn perv! Eventually he inhaled sharply, so deep his head got dizzy for a second before he opened the door with a shaking hand, just wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

The moment Michael stepped through the door, filling the room with clicking, Jasons head flew around, facing him from the sofa where he had waited patiently. Such a patient boy, wasn’t he? Michael wanted to strangle him. With a certain lack of grace the demon teetered slowly across the room, his eyes glued to the floor and his face blushed furiously. He doesn‘t dared to look up when he was standing right in front of Jason, keeping his gaze down and feeling his pulse throb until into his ears. His hands instinctively clenched the skirt, desperately trying to pull it down just a little more to cover himself at least a tiny bit. The low, throaty growl escaping the lifing dead wasn’t helpful either, neither that he shifted on the sofa, leaning a little bit forward. Michael was able to feel the gaze of the blue eyes wander across him. Up and down, up and down, burning holes into him. Never had he felt so displayed and humilated before, never had something been so unbelievingly awkward! When he promised he would do anything Jason wanted, he had never thought it would be something like that!

He flinched when the low voice of his lover spoke up. „You’re so beautiful.“, it breathed, sounding absolutely honest though the intense sickness of it all and still the demon wasn’t able to believe a word. „I don’t! I look like a drag queen and not even a pretty one!“ How could Jason really think he would believe him? Bubba may worked wonders with his face, but everything under neck level just looked ridiculous. A cold hand caursed him to flinch again, gently settling down at the back of his thigh. It slightly squeezed the heated up flesh, sending a physical kind of embarrassment up his spine and it took all of Michaels strength not to whince at the touch. „I think you’re beautiful…“, Jasons low voice reassured him while his gaze slid up to the blushed face, „…You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.“.

The sentence hit the demon like a wracked ball and he doesn’t needed to have the x-ray view to see the smug smile underneath the hockey mask. He was able to feel the hairs on his neck stand on end, gritting his teeth. „Don’t push it too far mister!“, he hissed between his clenched jaws, his hands balling into tight fists to avoid to grab Jason and smash him into the nearest wall. The hand on his thigh began to sneak higher, reaching under his skirt and giving his ass a firm squeeze that made him jump forward. The movement caursed him to stay right between Jasons spread legs, his masked face just inches away from his bare belly. It doesn’t stayed masked for any longer though. A swift move, that so not matched Jasons usually crude movements, and the mask got pushed up a little, revealing a hungry mouth with displayed jaw bones and crooked teeth. Before the demon could push away and protest, said mouth began to lick and nibble the naked skin between the top and the hem of the skirt. Arms snaked around him, pulling him closer and holding him in place while a deep, content sigh left Jasons throat. In the pit of Michaels stomach another kind of heat started to flicker up hearing the low noise and it pushed his embarrassment higher into his throat. Jason really enjoyed having him dressed up like that, the noises he was making and the way his tongue slid across every inch of the demons belly showing it more than clearly. How the heck could that be? He looked just ridiculous, everything about that looks just screamed wrong, but still Jason obviously was enjoying it. Somewhere deep within the core of mommas good behaved boy, something heavily confused and twisted must‘ve hidden all the time without him noticing.

Michael got ripped out of his wondering when the gentle mouth suddenly pulled away, leaving him with the urge to whimper in protest. He would’ve, but his already injured pride raged inside his head, yelling at him that they could absolutely not allow Jason such an easy triumph! Under no circumstances! So he only watched the blue eyes staring into his, the shade already darker as before, clouded with something he loved to see in those eyes and would’ve enjoyed weren’t he in such a humilating position. And more humilating it should get, Jason patted one of his strong thighs, inviting him non verbally to seat himself onto his lap. Instantly the burning in Michaels cheeks increased again and he dropped his gaze, not able to look into those lustful eyes any longer. Hesitantely he straddled his lover, with every movement a piece of his pride crumbled away, lost forever. How in hell should he be able to face Jason after this? That freakin pervert! But again, he himself had been stupid enough to jump into this situation head first and…and he had promised. If nothing mattered to him, promises did and he would never break one. His ego won’t allow it, never did he wanted to be one of those weak people who hid from their responsibilities.

Two large hands groping his ass roughly dragged him back into reaility again. Straddling Jason, the little of the skirt did nothing to cover his backsite anymore and the only comfort this position gave him was that Jason wasn’t able to see him from behind. Oh, and that he hadn’t to balance on these murderous shoes anymore! With his hips pressed against his lover, there was no doubt of exactly how much Jason seemed to enjoy all of this. While the half masked face burried into his neck, tasting the sensitive skin, Michael was able to feel the throbbing of the dead guys errection through the fabric of his pants. There was nothing he could do to suppress the low sigh escaping him while the cold tongue slid down to his collarbone and the knowing of what Jason could do with the throbbing flesh between his legs wasn’t helping either. It send a bolt of arousal up Michaels spine, his own excietment just as displayed as his ass. And the growing buldge squeezed into the tight slip hasn’t slipped from Jasons attention. While the crooked teeth nibbled on his collarbone, Michael was able to feel the stretch of the cold lips, the grin sending a fresh wave of humilation into his body. „You’re such a good girl…“, Jason hummed, bringing the level of humilation even higher and would’ve Michael got a knife, it would’ve instantly torn into his lovers back. He began to wiggle and fidget, trying to free himself from Jasons strong grip, the physical closeness burning his skin and pride. „Let go!“, he roared, anger filling his voice while his palms pressed against Jasons chest, „I’m not your girl! I’m done with that fucked up shit!“. Suddenly a sharp noise rippled through the small lifing room of the camps guardians cabin. Hot stinging pain was spreading over Michaels backsite and he immediately went still and silent his eyes widening. Did, did Jason just spanked him? Did he?! The large palm rubbed his stinging cheek tenderly, the blue eyes staring holes into him, waiting for a reaction. And Michael really doesn’t knows what drove him to do it, but he pushed away again. And again, the sharp noise of a slap filled the air, sending stinging pain over his nerves. „Behave.“, the command came low and stern, so different to the soft sound Jasons voice usually had. Ok, what was going on? What in hell got into the soft giant? Staring at each other, inside Michael a storm began to rage. Humilated by the whole situation, surprised by the slaps, confused by the way Jason suddenly sounded and acted and though his body betrayed him mercylessly. Every slap caursed his cock to jump and send a somewhat pleasant sensation through him. It was just then that he noticed he was pushing back against the again rubbing palm, enjoying the cooing touch on his still stinging skin. „You promised to be a good girl.“, Jason reminded him, still staring at him in observation and curtainly he hasn’t missed the way Michaels body answered. „Actually I only promised to…“, the demon started but trailed off, seeing the look in those blue eyes getting harder. He only promised to dress up and only because he never thought he would lose, but obviously that had been enough to trigger something inside his lover. The usually so tender, soft and a little bit insecure side was gone, devoured by something much more dominant and stronger, something Michael had never seen in Jason before. He felt his whole body pulsate with a strange mixture of shame and arousal caursed by all of this, when Jasons grip losened and he carefully guided him off his lap and down to the floor right between his legs.

Crouching there, it was hard not to shiver. His reasonable side screamed in resistance, his muscles tensed up tight, but his lovers gaze kept him in place, pinned right there and he allowed it. He knew what Jason wanted him to do, sure he did and usually Michael enjoyed blowing him, coaxing all kinds of noises out of him and making his hips buck up uncontrollably, but right there and then the vulnerablity this position gave him made his skin crawl. But though, something made him obey when one of the cold hands guided his face closer to the still trapped cock that was drawing clear outlines on Jasons pants. Hesitantly the demons fingers began to fumble with the zipper and they were not only shaking, but covered in cold sweat. Jason gave a agreeing grunt, balling his hand into a lose fist in the demons hair. With his face only inches away from his lovers groin, Michael twitched when the hard meat finally sprang free. He gulped, his mind immediately filled with things Jason was able to do with it, how it always felt inside him, stretching him to the point only a little bit more would result in tearing him apart. The sight made his own cock twitch and throb in interested, yelling at him to stop staring like an idiot and get to work already. **NOW**!

Jasons voice joined in to the yelling. „Show me that you’re sorry.“, he said, the words rumbling deep and low in his chest. Christ, what was he doing here? With a growl of himself and a gaze filled with shame and anger about his own body and obeyance, Michael eventually leaned in, dragging his tongue slowly over the hard shaft from the base to the tip. The noise escaping Jason was just one of the sounds he loved to hear. It was low, breathy, coming from deep inside while the fist in his hair grabbed tighter. Sucking the wide tip into his mouth, the demon quietly moaned around it, wanting to slap himself straight into the face right away. His body betrayed him again, acting on it’s own, but to his defense, it was hard not to moan tasting that sweet flavor of his lovers pre cum mixed with his very own special taste. He tasted like the lake, musty water stirred together with wet wood and soil. Most people would gag instantly, Michael was sure, but he came to crave that taste, enjoying how present it was overlaying everything else. Pushing his head farther down and feeling the fist in his hair clench even tighter he looked up. Through the black of his fake lashes he saw Jason watching him, his predatory gaze sending a tingle through the demons body, reminding him of his current looks and status. He had to imagine how his painted lips must look, stretching around Jason and that this sight must turn on the lifing dead even more. For a split second he thought about adding more teeth than he had to just to remind Jason how lucky he was that he played along, but then remembered the spanking and discarded the thought. No need for a new round of: _Let’s see how far we can go until Michael dies of embarrassment_.

Bobbing his head in a steady rythm and enjoying his mouth being stuffed fully, Michael closely listened to the breathy praises Jason mumbled in a chant. One could think it would’ve made him feel even more ashamed, but actually it was balm to his hurt pride. Jason came undone under his touch and the demon enjoyed being able to make him feel this way. It gave him back a curtain ammount of controll even if he was looking like a slutty version of a barbie doll. He felt the muscles of Jasons thighs tense underneath his palms, the lifing deads breathing already a heavy panting. He was close and Michael pushed him even closer, grinning to himself. His head dug down until his nose was burried into Jasons pubic hair, the wide tip of his cock stretching the muscles of his throat making it burn slightly, the need to choke only a faint memory. He always enjoyed to deep throat, specially a dick so wide and big as Jasons and that's the reason why he'll never have a working gagging reflex again. Michael stayed put for long moments, swallowing around the thick meat, not needing the muttered worshipping of a god he didn’t believed in to know what it done to Jason. Breathing wasn’t possible, the pulsating lenghts shutting off his windpipe effectively, but it got freed abruptly when the fist in his hair pulled him back rudely. The sudden emptyness in his throat caursed him to cough and his eyes watered, blurring his vision. He only saw a hazy image of Jason, but heard his voice all the clearer. „Not yet.“, he panted and his free hand grabbed Michael by the hem of his top, pulling him up in a ungentle movement that made him grumble.

Before the demon was able to only think about a reaction, Jason already had him shoved onto the sofa. His arms leaned against the rest, his knees placed on the seats with Jason behind him, firmly pressed up against his back. „You weren‘t planning to end it so soon, were you?“, Jason asked while pushing up the tight fitting fabric and leaving a trail of impatient kisses down the demons spine. Honestly? Michael hoped it would work. Jason would’ve spilled everything he got down his throat and he would’ve been able to get out of this awkward outfit and rinse the make up from his face. Would’ve…Now Jasons weight kept him trapped between the heavy body and the sofa, the position displaying his ass again and this time the pervert was able to see it! The kisses of the cold lips reached right over the skirt and pulled away. Michael felt Jason straightening up behind him, one big palm cupping the curve off his ass. The shame and humilation returned again and the little bit of recovery his pride had gotten while being more or less in controll burned away in bright glowing embarrassment again. His cheeks literally stung, the heat arrived up in his ears and there was nothing he could do but hide his face into the rest of the sofa. His teeth gritted so hard a scrunching noise filled his skull, but his mouth opened up gasping, when he felt the rough fingers slip under the hem of the slip, pulling it down painfully slowly. Scenarios were running through Michaels head. He would definitely run off into the woods after that. There was no possible way he could face Jason ever again without feeling the need to get swallowed by the ground. He would just run off and life as a forest hermit! Yes, a hermit! No turning back ever again!

His emigration plans got interrupted when Jasons hands gently spread his cheeks, displaying him fully. He tried to pull away, tried to hide from the burning gaze, but it resulted in the touch getting firmer, squeezing almost tight enough to leave bruises. The stern, rumbling growl behind him finally stilled Michael and after what seemed like eterneties he felt his lovers breath brush over his skin. It made him twitch forward violently, but now Jasons grip wasn’t tightening, instead his thumps began to draw reassuring circles on the soft flesh. There it was, the side of his lover Michael searched for since they had began with that sick roleplay. The soft side, the caring and gentle side, but other than usual it was accompanied by a level of dominance he wasn’t used to. He wasn’t able to start a mental debate of either he liked it or not, though the „liking it“-part blarred already a bit louder, when Jasons cold tongue made him whine out. It licked over his sensitive entrance, slowly and carefully, making the tight ring of muscles twitch instantly. Without his doing, Michael arched up his back, pushing closer, his shame getting repressed by growing arousal again. The quiet chuckle Jason gave him in return vibrated over his nerves, making his legs quiver and his back arch even more. He wasn’t able to stop himself from beginning to moan lowly while Jason got to work exhaling satisfied little sounds. His hips started to move on their own and his eyes fluttered shut when he finally allowed himself to relax a bit and just give in to the glowing pleasure. With his current looks almost forgotten, Michael bit down his lower lip, a long stretched out moan drawing out of him when Jasons tongue pushed past his muscles. It already felt good when someone alive did it, but feeling Jasons cold standing in great contrast with the heat of his own inside was something unbelievable amazing. It made him forget about their little roleplay, the deep moan Jason gave him not helping in any way and one of Michaels hands began to move south.

The strong hand grabbing his wrist made him flinch. „So hungry?“, Jason asked muffled by his position, but pulling away then and straightening up again. The question brought Michaels face back into the shelter of the sofas rest, but though he nodded slightly, feeling not just displayed but empty and suddenly very impatient. It felt good and though of his looks, he doesn’t wanted his lover to stop, but would never admit it.

Jason guided his hand back to the rest and Michael could literally hear his cock whine. How long was Jason planning to drag this out?? The bigger body pressed against his again, Jasons hard cock lining up with his crack while the hand that had grabbed his wrist moved between his arms. It pressed down flat onto his chest, radiating a pleasant coolness over his heated up skin while sneaking up. Slowly it brushed over his throat, giving it the ghost of a squeeze that made his hips buck and a wave of heat shooting through his body. But it wouldn’t give him the firmer grip he longed for, instead it travled up higher, cold fingers brushing over his lips, smearing the gloss and lipstick, demanding entrance. „Wet them nicely.“, the command came softer this time and Michaels lips parted hesitantly, but obedient, knowing where this was going and wanting it to happen as soon as possible. Not only would it end his torture of unspeakable shame, it also would bring the knot of heat inside his stomache to explode. He licked and sucked Jasons thick digits eagerly, already imagening them pushing inside him while his tongue swirled around them and Jason fell into another chant of praises. The lifing deads hips began to move, rubbing his dick up and down Michaels ass leaving wet trails of pre cum over his skin. And the more Jason enjoyed the friction, the more impatient the demon got. He whined around the fingers inside his mouth, hating himself to behave like a bitch in heat, but at least his lover got the hint, pulling his fingers out and reaching between them.

He expected Jason to tease him, to ask him to beg for it, what he would never, never ever have done, but fortunately his lover got compassion with him. His fingertips circled and brushed the demons entrance shortly before one finger slowly made it’s way inside, only coming to a stop when it was burried til the knuckle. The slight burning made Michael tense for a second, but though he pushed back, trying to take it even deeper, enjoying the slight sting. Jason kept still, not moving one muscle and observing his lovers breathing closely until Michaels hips began to circle slowly. Just as slowly he pulled his digit back out until only the tip remained inside and pushed it back in setting a patient rythm that made Micheal moan contently. His breath only hitched when another finger eased into him, stretching him and bringing back the sweet burning again. The painted lips curved into a smile and he felt his walls contract around Jason, pulling his fingers in deeper. „You can’t imagine how hot you’re like that…“, and that couldn’t have been more true, he couldn’t, but he also couldn’t care less right now.

The sudden scissoring of Jasons fingers brought him to whine out and he felt a drop of pre cum leaving the tip of his cock, dripping onto the cushions underneath them. It wasn’t enough, his lovers fingers weren’t enough, no matter how deep they went or how often they would curl up and the plea to finally fuck him almost naturally left his lips. Not even getting called a hungry little girl while Jason left him empty bothered him anymore, hearing it just faintly with his mind clouded by lust, nothing mattering except for the thick cock that finally positioned against his worked up hole. It pushed in, slowly, so painfully slowly, stretching his muscles and allowing him to aknowledge every single inch of that wonderful cock. Jason stilled when he was burried to the brim, humming lowly against Michaels shoulder where his face was burried into the heated flesh. Again the demon doesn’t needed to see his face to tell he was smiling, but this time without any smugness. It was a content, gentle smile, giving away how Jason felt, just like finally comming home after a long absence. Michael pushed back, enjoying the burn, the stretch and how his muscles already contracted rythmically around Jason. The contrast of their body temperatures made him shiver, it felt as if Jasons cold not only surrounded, but also filled him, reaching every corner of his body and a jolt of arousal rushed through him, remembering Jason telling him one time his heat always felt as if he was melting inside him. It caursed his back to arche and his hips began a slowly rocking, coaxing nice sounding long and deep moans out of the lifing dead. The cold hands found their place on his waist, but they only lingered there, touching him gently without grabbing him.

The demons rocking increased, getting impatient about that Jasons hips doesn’t answered his. Needy sounds left his lips, joined by displeased little growls, but still Jason gave no attempt to move only an inch. His hands now carefully helped Michaels hips to move, mirroring his impatient rythm while Jasons low moans vibrated on his shoulder. What he heard then send a bolt of irritation and shame through all of his cells again, reminding him of his position. „That’s right…be a good girl and fuck yourself on my cock.“, the deep voice panted against his skin and it stinged like a thousand needles. „What?!“, Michael snapped, abruptly pushing himself up from the sofas rest and throwing his head around. Did he really just said that?! Anger began to boil inside him, a award worthy frown on the beautiful painted face, but it did nothing to impress Jason in only the slightest. The large hands pulled him in again, suddenly pushing the huge cock as deep inside as it would go and Jason chuckled hearing his unintentional moan. „Only good girls get to come, you know?“, he teased, pushing his luck incredibly far while his hips suddenly jolted forward sending Michael back onto the lehne and burning pleassure right into his groin. The demon growled, baring and gritting his teeth, his eyes firmly squeezed shut with his face feeling so hot that he wanted to rub it against the fabric. His hands clawed into the rest, a war starting inside his head if he should still play along or turn around and grab this pervs throat to shut him up. „You’re good at it…“, he heard Jason praise him, kissing his shoulder and rubbing his waist, „…Feels so fucking good.“ With a grumble Michael hid his face into the rest between his arms, hesitantely and with a certain restistance starting to rock again. They already went too far to stop now, it would leave both of them unsatisfied and frustrated, not only Jason. „I hope you know how damn lucky you are!“, he spat, getting nothing but low grunts and a slight nodding in return. After this he would need a double session, he was sure. Never had something hurt his pride so fatally like this!

He managed to find his rythm again and after a while the heat inside him changed back to the pleasant kind. Usually he had no problem with fucking himself on that huge meat, enjoying it to the fullest. Riding Jason meant to be on top, to be on top meant to be in controll and controll meant he felt secure, as easy as that, but like this? Bend over the damn sofa, dressed up and with the knowledge his humilation turned Jason on to no end? **THIS** couldn’t be farther away from controll! And still he was moaning and shivering, impaling himself harder and harder while listening to Jasons quickening panting. Changing the angle of his hips, he was even able to hit his sweet spot, giving a loud whine while his skin broke out in goosebumbs. Jasons grip on his waist tighten and he pulled him back harder during the next desperate attempts to hit that spot again. Needy and forlorn sounds left his throat when it didn’t worked and the electric jolt down his spine right into his own touch starved cock stayed out.

Suddenly he was empty again, ripped out of his desperate trying, too riled up to instantly get what was going on. Jason grabbed him by the neck, shoving him down onto his back, immediately positioning between his legs. He kicked all air out his lungs when he roughly filled him up again, pushing him into the cushions. „Such a good girl.“, the low voice moaned into his ear and before he knew, his legs wrapped around the wide waiste on instinct. Jason set a rough and quick pace, knowing exactly where he had to hit to make that electrical sensation appear again. The demons arms wrapped around the strong back with the partly exposed spine and while he began to see black dots dancing in his vision and his nails dugged into the rotting skin, he almost missed the hand that sneaked between their bodies. There was nothing to miss when the cold fingers wrapped around his aching cock, finally giving it the long denied attention. He heard his moans and whines echoing from the wooden walls while his head fell back and his back arched off the cushions. Then there was sudden silence, all his senses blinded by the white burning pleasure that took over his whole being. The hand on his cock stroked a few more times, Jasons hips still pounding into him when he came hard and spilled his cum in thick rows, shivering and bucking uncontrallably. Jason dragged his orgasm out as far as possible before the demon got too sensitive and came around enough to feel the lifing deads thrusts stutter and hear the rummbling growl emerging from his chest. The half masked face was still burried at his neck, a last strong thrust pounded into him and he felt the thick cock starting to throb harder deep inside him. It came naturally that his hips drawn lazy circles while his lover gave him everything he got. The pumping of his cock and the cold, thick streams shooting into him that seemed to have no end always did it to the demon. He hummed lowly, pressing against his lover, just enjoying to get filled up by him, his very special boy.

Jason pulled back slowly, but instead of slipping out, he pushed back in, making sure not a single drop of his load would spill out. He stayed put, trapping it deep inside and snuggled to Michael while both of them tried to controll their breaths again, their bodies buzzing in the afterglow. „That was…it was amazing…“, Jason eventually muttered still panting heavily, but sounding like a big cat that got the cream. Michael felt him softening inside him, his legs still wrapped around the wide waist, slightly shaking but not ready to let go just yet. „Memorize it well, it won’t happen again.“, he answered smiling to himself and planting a light kiss to the side of his lovers deformed head. Suddenly Jason pushed himself up on his ellbows, a strange twinkling of excietment inside his eyes. „You wanna bet?“, he beamed, earning a snarl and a slap to the back of his head.


End file.
